Confused
by fishies16
Summary: Alek and Chloe sleep together. Alek lies and says it is a one night stand, and both are heartbroken. will things change if they find out that Chloe is pregnant?
1. Chapter 1

**Confused**

**CPOV**

Chloe woke up cold and alone, which wouldn't seem like such a big deal if last night was different. Brian had dumped Chloe for some college tramp that he met on MySpace. She knew that he was just a friend to her, but it still left her heartbroken. After crying her eyes out, she immediately called Amy. Amy took one look at Chloe's face and announced that they were going clubbing. Protectors 1 and 2 decided to tag along too. As soon as Chloe got to the club, Interface, she order a round of tequila shots with her emergency fake I.D. She normally didn't drink, but she felt she could make an exception, given the circumstances. At the end of the night, she was so drunk that Alek had to carry her home. These were the times when she truly appreciated being legally emancipated. When she got home, Chloe couldn't tell if Alek had left, so she started to change her clothes. Before she knew it, he had her pressed up against the wall and was kissing her hard and with passion. One thing had led to another, and Chloe fell asleep in Alek's bare arms. That was the part that she couldn't figure out though. Where was Alek? She shrugged and got in the shower. About halfway through, it hit her.

She had lost her virginity to Alek Petrov, Prince Jocko.

It had been the most incredible night of her life.

She wanted to do it again sober.

"I think I'm in love with him," Chloe whispered to herself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**APOV**

"God, I'm an idiot! How could I have done this?" Alek thought angrily. He'd had sex with Chloe. He had completely taken advantage of her drunken state! That night was clearly etched into his mind.

Brian had done something really stupid and Chloe was super depressed. When Amy suggested that they go clubbing, he jumped at the chance to see Chloe. Jasmine had wanted to go too, so they both showed up at Interface. The next thing he knew, Chloe had downed at least five tequila shots and was seriously drunk. Jasmine said that he should probably carry her home, so he readily scooped her up. She was just too beautiful. Once he had returned Chloe to her room- thank Bastet she was emancipated- it looked like she had forgotten that he was there. Before he understood what was happening, she was taking off her clothes! Alek knew that he should leave, but he couldn't help himself. He pounced. The rest was a flurry of shed clothing and kisses. When she fell asleep, he gently untangled himself from her, got dressed and went to think on the roof. She meant the world to him, but Alek knew that she didn't feel the same way. So he had to break it off. He had to be a cruel jerk to the only girl he would ever love.

"Alek?" Chloe said as she artfully slipped through the window and on to the roof. She was gorgeous, and he loved her. That was why he had to do this.

"Oh, hey."

"Look, about last night-" she began.

Alek quickly interrupted. "Oh, last night? That was nothing! Don't worry about it! It was just a quick little one-night-stand!"

He thought he saw hurt flash across her face, but he wouldn't flatter himself. It was probably relief.

"Oh. O-ok Alek. So I guess we just forget about it?"

Alek felt like he was being stabbed.

"Yeah. I'll see you later." Alek turned and started to walk away. He got about two blocks before one solitary tear ran down his face.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N First of all, I wanted to say thank you so much to everyone who alerted/favorited/reviewed/even bothered to click on this story. It means the world. Oh, by the way, I don't, nor have I ever, own TNLOCK. If I did, Brian would be living with his boyfriend and Alek wouldn't know what a shirt was. ;)**

**Chapter 3**

**CPOV**

As soon as Alek was out of sight, Chloe started to sob. She loves him, and she was just his one-night-stand.

"No, Chloe. You have to suck it up. Alek said to forget, so this can't effect you," Chloe murmured under her breath. She wiped the tears away and went to the bathroom to splash some water on her face. She quickly reapplied her light makeup and walked down to her new Kia. On the drive to school, the only thing she could think about was Alek, and how his lips tasted. Chloe couldn't stop loving him, but she could pretend. With a deep breath, Chloe walked through the doors and into school.

**APOV**

As soon as Chloe walked in, Alek couldn't breath. Her confidence was seriously sexy, and she looked amazing. She had on a pretty white blouse that made her hair look radiant and a polka dot skirt that showed off her incredible legs. It was like she was trying to get him to jump her again. This was going to be way harder than he had thought.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Hey ya'll. I was wondering, I didn't really have this planned for my story, but do you guys think I should add some Brian drama? It could give my story an edge, or it could get too complicated. Tell me in reviews or PM me what you think. Also, if you have time, please vote on my poll on my profile page. Thank you!**

**And I still don't own TNLOCK. :( It's on my Christmas list.**

**Chapter 4**

**CPOV**

Chloe looked up from the toilet and wiped her mouth with shaky hands. It had been a month since the night that changed everything, even though it was supposed to change nothing. Everyday she fell more and more in love with Alek. His smile, his smirk, the way he ran his hand through his hair when he was angry or deep in thought. Everything he did affected her. But this was also the 3rd time that week that she had woken up and ran to the bathroom with her hand covering her mouth, and it was Tuesday. She was almost positive that she was pregnant. From throwing up every morning to craving kiwi-Chloe HATED kiwi- that was the most logical answer, no matter how much she denied it. Chloe picked up her phone and dialed.

"_Chloe?"_

"Hey Jasmine. I'm staying home sick today. I want you, NOT Alek, to watch me please. And I need you to pick something up for me."

"_Shouldn't you call Amy to run errands?"_

"She's in Hawaii. Plus, I would've called you first anyway."

"_Okay, what do you need?"_

Chloe's voice broke. "A pregnancy test."

**APOV**

Alek saw Jasmine sprinting down the hall, so he called out to her. She instantly froze, but didn't turn around. He jogged up leisurely and asked where she was going in such a rush.

"Ummmm, nowhere?" Jasmine mumbled.

"What is going on? Is Chloe alright? Do you need me to protect her?" Alek asked worriedly.

"Chloe is sick, and she asked for me, JUST ME, to watch her. Sooo…Bye!" Jasmine bolted for the back doors. Alek frowned.

"Why didn't Chloe want me to protect her? What did I do? More importantly, how do I fix it?"


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Thanks for all of the reviews and suggestions about Brian! I am definitely not going with Evil Order Brian, but we might see a little of him in future chapters. ;)**

**Again, I don't own TNLOCK. If I did, Brian's dad and Simone would've been hit by a bus in the first episode.**

**Chapter 5**

**CPOV**

Chloe followed the directions on the box to the tee, washed her hands, and then went to talk to Jasmine in her room.

"Okay, go ahead," Chloe sighed. This was the most Chloe had ever heard Jasmine talk.

"WHEN DID THIS HAPPEN? HOW? IT WASN'T BRIAN, WAS IT? WHO IS THE FATHER?"

"Okay. A month ago, I, uh, think you know how, ewww it wasn't Brian, and…uh…"

"Spit it out, Chloe!"

"…Alek is the father."

"WHAT? Does he KNOW?" Jasmine exploded.

"No! And I intend to keep it that way until further notice!"

"Okay, sorry. I can do that."

"Thanks. I think it's been five minutes, so I'm going to go check the stick thingy."

Chloe came back with tears streaming down her face and a positive pregnancy test in her hand.

**APOV**

It was Wednesday night, so it was Alek's turn to train Chloe. He always looked forward to Wednesday, because he got to see Chloe for a long time with no interruptions, but lately, she had seemed a little distracted. Her punches were half-hearted at best, and her reflexes were super slow.

"Okay Chloe, what's wrong? Boy issues?" Alek said with a smirk. He prayed to Bastet that she wouldn't say yes.

"Kind of," Chloe replied as she set down her bamboo staff and grabbed her water.

Alek's face fell. He knew almost for a fact that Chloe's boy issues were not about him.

"Go ahead then," Alek said in a clipped tone.

Chloe burst into tears and handed him an envelope. She then quickly ran to her car and started to drive away. He looked down at the envelope. In Chloe's curly script, it read:

_**Do not open until I have driven away.**_

He couldn't see her car anymore, so he broke the seal on the envelope and began to read.

_**Dear Alek,**_

_**After you read this, I need you to do three things.**_

_**Let Jasmine and only Jasmine protect me for a while.**_

_**Give me some space while I try to figure this out.**_

_**Tell Valentina.**_

_**I don't know how to tell you this, so I am just going to state the facts.**_

_**I'm pregnant**_

_**It is your baby**_

_**I love you so much, even if you don't love me back**_

_**I don't want you to be with me because you feel guilty, or obliged, or you feel something else that will probably make me feel terrible about myself and the baby. I don't want to be the girl that you remember because I ruined your life.**_

_**Like I said, I need some space, so just let me figure this out. I love you, and I hope you feel the same way about our child.**_

_**Always,**_

_**Chloe**_

_**P.S. If you have any baby-name ideas, write them down and put them in my locker. I know that you know the combo.**_

Alek looked up.

"Oh my Gods."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N thank you to the person who voted on my poll, extra computer-cookies to you! (::) Please, Please, Please if you have the time, vote on my poll! Thank you for reading, and I am trying to make the chapters longer! :)**

**I don't own TNLOCK, because if I did, there would be no debate on a second season. There would just be a second season. Period.**

**Chapter 6**

**CPOV**

She couldn't get any sleep. He kept banging on her window. Finally, she couldn't take it anymore. Chloe stood up and walked over. As soon as Alek saw her, his eyes lit up and he started yelling her name. Her eyes burned, warning her about the tears. Chloe quickly looked down while she reached out and closed the curtains. That made him stop. She collapsed on the bed and spent yet another night crying herself to sleep. The next day, Alek kept calling out to her in the hallways and trying to catch up with her. Luckily, she could almost always duck into a classroom while Jazzy held him off. If that didn't work, she would full-out sprint to the girls' restroom. After a week, it stopped. The next day, Chloe found a piece of paper folded into thirds with Alek's careful script, reading **"Baby Names"** on the front. She could feel him watching her from across the hall, and Chloe could hear his heart speed up in anticipation. Chloe quickly unfolded it. The first thing she saw was **"Dear Chloe"** at the top. She pulled out some scissors and neatly cut off the letter portion, so she was left with just the names. Alek's heartbeat quickened even more in anger, so she decided to read the names before class.

**Girl****Boy**** Aria Nicolas**

**Natalie Sawyer**

**Shay Max**

**Rebecca Riley**

**Francesca Jayden**

**Isabel Ben**

All of the names were beautiful, so she stuck the paper in her bag. Then Chloe took the letter and approached Alek. When she tried to hand it back to him, he shook his head no. As the tears welled up, dropped the letter at his feet and ran to Spanish in tears.

**APOV**

As he watched her run away in tears, he whipped around a punched a locker. A reasonable-sized dent had been left in the cheap metal. Alek had gotten so mad when she had cut off his letter. This was his ingenious plan, after chasing her in the hall. He couldn't believe that Jasmine, is own cousin-turned-sister, could do this to him! Alek had found out that the love of his life loves him back and is having his child, yet she won't talk to him. He had followed all of her rules, except the "Don't Bug Me" rule. Alek just wanted to talk. He just wanted to be a part of his child's life. A part of Chloe's life.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N Okay, welcome to the 7****th**** chapter of Confused! This will be my longest chapter, and probably the saddest chapter. There is some pretty substantial Chalek in this one though. Without further ado, I will begin the story and stop wasting your time. I still don't own TNLOCK.**

**Chapter 7**

**APOV**

He opened his locker in the same daze that he had been in for three months. For three months, Alek had tried and failed to get Chloe to speak to him. He had done everything from roses-white, Chloe's favorite kind- to a mariachi band outside of her house. Cheesy, but at the time, thought to be necessary. Alek had all but given up. Everything besides Chloe just felt like a blur. He loved her way too much. Every time he saw her, he just wanted to grad her and kiss her. The way her hair bounces when she walks, how her stomach now filled up her shirts. Alek knew that a little piece of him was a part of her, and he wanted desperately to show Chloe how much he cared. In his own world, he almost didn't notice a piece of notebook paper fall slowly out of his locker. Alek easily caught it and read the short letter. What was written astonished him.

_**Dear Alek,**_

_**I wanted to let you know that my next checkup is this Saturday. We will get to learn the gender of the baby. Come if you want to.**_

_**918 Sunset Peak Blvd.**_

_**Always,**_

_**Chloe**_

Alek held the note close to his chest and breathed a sigh of relief. She was letting him back in! He just hoped that he didn't mess it up.

**CPOV**

It took a long time, but Chloe thought that she could handle talking to Alek again. Jasmine had said numerous times that Alek was acting like a stalker, but if anything, it had only made Chloe love him more. That was why she decided to invite him to the appointment. He deserved to be a part of his child's life, even if he didn't want to be a part of hers. She knows for a fact that Jasmine is wrong. He wasn't even close to a stalker, because he couldn't care less about the supposed "stalkee." Alek probably just wants to make sure that she wouldn't keep their child away from him. As if she would ever ban him from seeing his kid! Every parent, Chloe feels, has a right to see their own children. Plus she had read enough books to know that every teen parent was going to need some help. If Alek, the child's father wanted to be that help, she would welcome him with open arms. Chloe glanced at the clock and saw her appointment was soon. Right after, she had work at Varese Vintage. She had just gotten the job, after weeks of hunting. It was decent pay, and she would need the money. After throwing on a hunter green boatneck tee, comfortable dark-wash jeans, brown ankle boots and grabbing her studded purse, she was on her way to the appointment and the first time she will talk to Alek in over a month.

**APOV**

His excitement had gotten the best of him and he had shown up to the clinic 20 minutes early. Alek was sitting in a waiting chair, tapping his foot and twiddling his thumbs. The lady next to him looked up from her magazine and smiled at the teenager.

"New father?" she asked Alek.

Alek looked over at her.

"That obvious, huh?" he replied with a smirk.

The woman smiled and went back to her magazine.

"Alek."

His head snapped up and he saw Chloe walking towards him. She looked glorious in her green t-shirt and jeans, and he felt like he hadn't seen her in years. She sat down in the chair next to him and smiled crookedly.

"Hey," she said.

"H-Hi," Alek said with a small smirk.

"So…..are you hoping for a boy or a girl?" Chloe asked with hesitation.

"I don't know. A little boy would be great to play basketball with, but a little girl would be fun to spoil, and I would like to scare the boys that she dates," he replied playfully.

"I kind of want twins. A boy and a girl, you know?" Chloe murmured with a blush. Alek grabbed her hand and squeezed.

"That would be wonderful," he said reassuringly. A nurse in pink scrubs and came out with a clipboard.

"Chloe King?" she said while looking around the room.

"HERE! WE'RE HERE!" Chloe shouted while waving.

"Chloe, calm, calm," Alek put a hand on the small of her back and they walked to the examination room.

"Hello Chloe! And you must be Alek! I have heard a lot about you," Dr. Soryad said as she entered the room. Alek smirked at Chloe, secretly pleased that she discussed him with the good doctor.

"OH! Not from Chloe! From Valentina! I'm a part of the Alpha Mai Guard," Dr. Soryad explained while letting out her claws for Alek to see.

"Val would never let a **human **operate on the Uniter!" she exclaimed after seeing Alek's confused expression. After a small chat on how Chloe had been feeling, Chloe jumped up on the table and lied down. After a few minutes, Dr. Soryad announced, "Its triplets. Two girls and one boy. Congratulations!" Alek was speechlessly happy.

"Really? Three? That's amazing! How can you tell? You didn't use an ultrasound or whatever it's called," Alek exclaimed.

"I'm a Mai caretaker. There are two cat goddesses, or rather, two sides to the Egyptian cat goddess. There is Bastet, which shows the love and homemaking parts of a cat, and there is also Sehkmet, the fierce warrior part of a cat. Protectors like Alek are more in tune with their Sehkmet sides, so they are better fighters. Caretakers are more in tune with their Bastet side, so they can sense children abnormally, therefore, I could tell the sex of the children, and I can sense how they are in the womb. That's why I don't need ultrasound," the doctor explained.

Alek looked rather embarrassed.

"Well, I think we can go. I have to go to work," Chloe said as she got off the table. "Thank you Dr. Soryad! I'll see you soon," she called over her shoulder with a wave, and Alek right behind her. As they were walking out, he couldn't take it anymore. He spun her around so she was facing him. The look of confusion on her face only fueled his passion. Alek leaned down and kissed her. She broke away quickly.

"I love you," Alek whispered. Chloe looked up and tears ran down her face.

"No, you don't."

She let go of his hands and ran out of the clinic. Alek watched her leave and then whipped around and slashed the wall, while his eyes turned to slits. He had crossed a line that might just cost him Chloe.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N Hey all, special thanks to promisedblueskies with helping me develop an idea that I had for this story. Check out the story The Fine Print, written by promisedblueskies. It is pretty awesome! This chapter has Brian, but don't worry. And I don't own TNLOCK, which makes me sad inside.**

**Chapter 8**

**CPOV**

Chloe was barely hanging on at work. A part of her wanted to break down and cry, but the other part- the more reasonable part- knew that she needed this job. As she was folding a few circa 1970's sweaters that Lana had bought at a garage sale, she heard the sound of bells, signaling that someone was coming in. Then she smelled it.

Peppermint. The smell of tobacco from is well-worn vintage jean jacket. A hint of Chocolate Axe that he dabs behind his ears.

Brian Rezza.

Dang it! She had forgotten that the coffee shop next door had his favorite mango smoothies. How she overlooked that fact, Chloe couldn't remember.

"Chloe? Chloe King? Hey! I haven't seen you in forever! Chloe! Over here!"

Chloe froze, and she slowly turned around. There he was. Dressed in a pair of distressed skinny jeans, a navy blue shirt, that terrible jean jacket and the awful kitty hat, his goofy smile disappeared as soon as his eyes hit her stomach. At that moment, she wanted to punch him for the way that he was looking at her babies. It wasn't disgust, no, that would've been better. He was looking at Chloe's stomach with possessiveness.

"Wow Chloe, you are really pregnant! How many months?" Brian asked with raised eyebrows.

"

Five months," Chloe replied curtly.

"You know, I could help out or something. Make bottles and other stuff. I could be like it's dad," Brian suggested with a very creepy grin.

"Okay, first, triplets, so not it's, it would be their. And second, no, they already have a father," Chloe had to pinch her arm to prevent her eyes from going into slits.

"Well, teenage pregnancy. I just assumed that the father wanted nothing to do with them," Brian replied, putting way to much emphasis on them. And that was it. Chloe was done. The only reason that Brian's face wasn't ripped to shreds was because Jasmine's reassuring hand landed on her shoulder. Chloe closed her eyes and counted to ten and she could feel her eyes slowly go back to normal.

"Chloe, did you always have those creepy contacts? Those are whack! And I'm completely serious about the little monsters. They are gonna need a strong father-figure. I could totally do that! Better than that Alex guy, that's for sure," Brian muttered, deep in thought. Now both Chloe **and** Jasmine had to close their eyes and count.

"I don't think another father-figure will be necessary. Especially one as scary as you," a strong, angry British voice said.

"Oh hey Alex! We were just talking about you…wait, you are the father? You son of a bitch! You knocked up MY Chloe!" Brian shrieked.

"Last time I checked, you ditched her for some girl on MySpace. What was her name? Shacondra? Shakala? Definitely something with an Sh," Alek replied cockily. Brian let out a yell of frustration and ran towards Alek. A fist flew out and hit Brian squarely in the face. A loud crack was heard a Brian's nose broke.

"Jazzy, you are SO lucky that my boss Lana is garage-sale hunting," Chloe muttered. Jasmine stood there taking deep breathes and blood dripping off her clenched fist. Alek grabbed her hand.

Jasmine quickly said, "Not my blood, just his."

"Then I'm all good," Alek said with a smirk as he dropped Jazzy's hand.

"Ya'll are insane! I'm out! Chloe, my offer still stands," Brian yelled as he walked out of Varese Vintage.

"Gah! Sometimes! I mean…. Blegh! I HATE HIM! Well, I have to get back to work," Chloe said as she went back to the sweaters.

"Okay, Chloe. Can you come over to the apartment around eightish so you can help plan the baby shower? Amy is getting back from her super long birthday trip with the dads to Hawaii. Paul is coming too."

"Yep, expect me at eight," Chloe replied as Jasmine made her way out of the store. Alek left with her, giving her a pleading look. Chloe sighed and went back to her life as Chloe King, sweater folder, for another hour.

**APOV**

Alek had wanted to talk to Chloe when he saw that bastard Brian trying to take his place as Dad. How dare he? And he questioned Alek's parenting skills? That was hopefully the end of that bloody mess. He had more important things to worry about than Brainless Brian right now though. Before he had gone to the shop, he read up on the Uniter Prophecies. There was one that shook him up a little bit. It read:

"_The Uniter will be challenged_

_with children not one, not two, but three_

_the eldest will be fair,_

_none more beautiful than she._

_The second will be a warrior,_

_he is armed with mighty claws,_

_but beware of his anger,_

_the greatest of his flaws._

_The final will be intelligent,_

_born with a superior mind._

_This proves not a problem,_

_for she will be very kind._

_Three perfect little babies,_

_a complete and wonderful set,_

_but they will not live_

_if a challenge is not met._

_The ultimate gift to her children._

_The gift is that of life._

_One will be taken from her_

_which will give her protector and love great strife._

Upside, three great kids. Downside, Chloe loses another life for her kids. Since Alek is her main protector, he is her love, which gives him hope. He just doesn't know which is more important; one of Chloe's lives or the lives of his kids that he loves so much already.


	9. AN importante!

**A/N Hey ya'll. I know this isn't an update, and I am really sorry for that! Some stuff has been going on, you know, crap hits the fan type stuff, and I haven't had a chance to write. I will definitely have chapter 9 and 10, the last two chapters, up by Saturday. Thanks for sticking with the story, even though it has been sooo long since an update. I am also starting a new story. In the story, Brian is evil-order Brian and he captures Chloe. He can't kill her though, he still loves her, so he isn't super evil. He tells Chloe that she must go into hiding or the Order will kill Alek, Jazzy, Amy and Paul. Alek is heartbroken because he thinks that Chloe is dead. The story title is being a meanie, so PLEASE PLEASE tell me if you have an idea for the title. Thank ya'll so much. Fishies16**


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N hello. Welcome to the ninth chapter of Confused. All outfit links are on my profile page. :D By the way, Caprese salad is an Italian dish made of tomatoes, mozzarella cheese and basil. I know this seems totally random, but it helps the story.**

**I don't own TNLOCK, and for now, it is not in existence. :(**

**Chapter 9**

**CPOV**

Alek had called later that night, and they had set a date to talk. But was it a "date"? he had said "it's a date" and it was a very nice restaurant, but that could mean anything. Chloe couldn't believe that she was thinking about this! She had just learned that she was having triplets! There was already a chance of the babies being premature, and now that chance is huge. Plus, she was only 17. Even with Alek helping, how was she going to be able to take care of three kids? Chloe took some deep breaths and reassured herself that she and Alek would talk about it. The date-meeting thing was tomorrow night, and they would have a lot to talk about.

**APOV**

As he was buttoning up his shirt, all he could think about was how Chloe would react to the prophecy. The date- was it a date? - was in 45 minutes and it took 15 minutes to drive to Chloe's abode and then to the restaurant, Nine Lives. It was a classy, Mai-only establishment, and as soon as "the Uniter" escaped his lips, they had the best table available. It was like they were Angabralina! Bradangia? Brangie? He could never remember those celebrity mix-up names. Never mind. Alek was more worried with how he would react to Chloe's reaction. One way, he is yelling that she can't lose another life. The other way, he is yelling for his kids. ARGH! Alek glanced at his silver Rolex and looked at himself in the mirror one more time. He thought he looked pretty good in his black slacks, navy blue button-up and black sport coat. Chloe always said that blue was a good color on him.

"JAZZY! VALENTINA! I'M OUT! SEE YA!" he hollered. As he opened the door, he chuckled at the half-hearted goodbyes from his dearest aunt and his lovable cousin. Within five minutes, he was in his sleek Audi r8 and Alek was off to Chloe's house.

**CPOV**

Chloe looked in the mirror for the umpteenth time that night. She was wearing a floaty, light silver, knee- length dress that she had just gotten from Varese Vintage with her employee discount. It made her look good, even with the pregnancy. She paired it with some fun turquoise feather earrings and turquoise heels. Her purse was brown leather. All in all, she thought she looked pretty good. The doorbell rang, signaling Chloe to run downstairs to get the door for Alek. As soon as she saw him, her breath was taken away. He was wearing black slacks, a navy shirt that fit him just right, and his nice coat. There were no words for how hot he looked. And the best part was that he wasn't just hot, he was handsome. Like Prince Charming. She could be a princess. They could live in a big Mai castle and she would have a Bastet fairy godmother and-

"Chloe!"

"Huh? Oh, sorry," Chloe said sheepishly. Alek smirked and flexed playfully.

"Like what you see?" he said while doing a Zeus pose. Chloe cracked up and covered her face.

"Okay! I *giggle* think that we *giggle* should get to the restaurant," Chloe replied. Alek smiled a genuine smile and opened the door for her. She slid into the **very** nice Audi and Alek went around to the driver's side.

"You ready?" Alek said while smoothing his hair back.

"Uh…yeah?" she replied uneasily. Alek's eyes glinted mischievously and he gunned it. _Wow. 0 to 60 in 3.8 seconds._ Chloe thought. _**Nice car.**_

**APOV**

When we arrived at Nine Lives, Chloe looked around in awe. She was so cute with her mouth open and her eyes all big. The restaurant was decidedly upscale with clear tables, stainless steel accents and huge crystal chandeliers. A few post-modern paintings were scattered on the walls, most showing abstract cats or Egyptian talismans. The bodyguard outside was a serious protector, so he could literally smell the Mai on you. ¾ of the huge line outside would be sent home ranting about how the bouncer just sniffed them and then sent them away. Alek chuckled at this thought as he led Chloe to their table upstairs. It was right in front of a huge window that had a perfect view of the Golden Gate Bridge. She gasped at the sight and quickly sat at the table. Alek sat too and picked up the red leather menu. A perky blonde waitress arrived at the table. She gave Alek and appreciative look and pouted sexily.

"Welcome to Nine Lives. Can I, like, get you something to drink? Maybe an appetizer?" the waitress asked while winking at Alek.

"Yeah. She'll take a Coke, I'll take a water with lime, and can you bring us the spinach and artichoke dip?" Alek responded without pulling his eyes off Chloe. Did he not see his PREGNANT dinnermate? Wow, desperate.

"Ohhh yay! How did you know about the artichoke dip? AND the Coke?" Chloe asked in wonder.

"What can I say? I pay attention," Alek laughed, secretly overjoyed that he had remembered Chloe's two biggest pregnancy cravings.

"Doesn't seem like it," Chloe muttered. He chuckled, and the waitress walked away, more than a little miffed. She came back with her Coke, his lime water, and a giant glass bowl filled with artichoke dip. Alek quickly identified the bowl as Austrian crystal, a very expensive bowl, just for dip. As Chloe once said, the Mai were doing okay. He put a warm chip into the thick dip, and then into his mouth. He closed his eyes and sighed in contentment. She did the same thing. Alek took a long swig from his lime water, and Chloe took a delicate sip of her Coke.

"So what can I get you today. Anything. I can get you anything," the waitress said suggestively.

"I'll take the Caprese salad with balsamic vinaigrette instead of the honey vinaigrette," Chloe said. The waitress frowned and wrote her order on the notepad.

"the 12oz prime rib, cooked medium rare with the garlic mashed potatoes," Alek said, finally looking up at the waitress. She smiled flirtily and wrote his order down. Then she turned and left.

"So, what was it that you were going to tell me?" Chloe asked. Alek took a deep breath and recited the prophecy. Her eyes got wider and wider with every word. When he was done, he saw that her eyes were closed in a desperate attempt to understand.

"Well, I think this is kind of a no-brainer," Chloe said when she was positive that he was finished.

"WHAT? YOU EITHER LOSE A LIFE OR OUR KIDS DIE! HOW COULD YOU SAY THAT?" Alek yelled. Luckily, the top floor was almost deserted and those who were there just shook their heads and laughed. They had heard about Alek's bad temper.

" Alek! Calm down! It is so obvious! I will give up the life. I know that it will hurt, but every mother is willing to do this for her kids, even if they only have one life! I have 9! It's a parent thing!" Chloe whisper-shouted back. Alek looked at her after she said that and he couldn't help himself. He leaned across the table and kissed her. The only thing that was different was that this time, she kissed back. After about 10 seconds, Chloe pulled back, hurt written across her face. At first, Alek thought it was him. He prepared himself for "the talk" but instead, she said something that sent him into shock.

"I think my water just broke."


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N****the****last****chapter!****It****makes****me****feel****kind****of****sad****…****.like****sending****my****oldest****child****off****to****college.****My****new****story****is****going****to****be****out****soon,****titled****In****Between****the****Lines.****The****example****in****this****chapter****is****from****Roswell.****Now,****off****to****chapter****10!**

**Chapter 10**

**CPOV**

Have you ever had one of those moments where you just feel perfect? You know, that one moment where you say to yourself, I want to live forever in this moment! Like, take this example; you are in a car, a convertible, with the love of your life, just driving through the countryside. He looks over and you both smile. Then, the song that just happens to describe your entire existence comes on, he says that he loves this song and you sing it together. Or maybe, you are sitting in the fanciest restaurant that you have ever even considered being in, leaning over the table and watching the love of your life come towards you….closer… and your lips connect. BOOM! Explosion, fireworks, thousands of sparks…everything. Then something ruins it. A wild mustang runs in from of your car and you swerve into a ditch. The last thing you see in before you black out is your guy bloody and unconscious. Or maybe when you are having your explosion kiss, your unborn kids decide that they are tired of the womb and your water breaks. FML. And there's the contraction.

"Alek. Hospital. NOW!" Chloe yelled. Alek just sat there, expressionless and frozen. Finally, she just got up and starts wobbling towards the car. Something snapped in Alek and he runs over to scoop Chloe up. The blonde waitress's puffy pink lips are in a shocked o and Alek throws five twenties at her and full-out runs towards the car. After Chloe had been secured in the front, he Mai-jumped over the Audi and into the front seat. Five minutes since their kiss, they are off to the hospital.

"Alek! Omigod! Crap!" Chloe shouted, spouting off random profanity mixed with his name.

"Two minutes Chloe, we are almost there," he said with an eerily calm voice.

"Okay, okay, oh-jeez!" Chloe said in-between her deep breaths. As soon as they reached the hospital, a Mai nurse had a wheelchair ready and Alek gently set Chloe down in it. Dr. Soryad came running out to get Chloe into a room. Mai had notoriously fast birth, sometimes in as little as 40 minutes. Most took around an hour and 15 minutes. Chloe was in a bed within five minutes, and had to start pushing only 30 minutes later. Chloe wanted natural birth, but she was seriously regretting it. **(A/N****nothing****against****natural****birth,****it****just****seems****like****it****would****seriously****hurt!)** She was in serious pain, but she wouldn't let go. Finally, Dr. Soryad said, "Chloe, remember the prophecy, just let go." So Chloe did. Then everything went black.

When she opened her eyes, she was in a lush jungle. Two women stood in front of her. The first one was a beautiful raven-haired woman with perfectly tanned skin. She was in a flowing white dress with gold gladiator sandals. Her eyes were emerald green cat slits and she had two small black cat ears sticking out of her head. The look was completed with two gold bracelets with paradise birds on them. Right next to her was a woman equally beautiful, but in a fierce way as opposed to the other's nurturing aura. She had long, curly red hair. This woman was wearing a brown leather tube topand surprisingly modern dark-wash shorts. With her turquoise combat boots and a long blade, she looked ready for battle. Her eyes were also green slits, but her ears were tawny and streaked with light brown. Chloe automatically knew who they were. The first one was Bastet and her twin was Sekhmet: the cat goddesses.

"Chloe doll, so good to see you," Bastet said with a sly, half smile.

"I really admired your battle tactics during your fight with the traffickers," Sekhmet said with a fierce glow in her eyes.

"So not the point sweetie! She is here because she is willingly giving up a life for her kids. Did you get the memo dollface?" Bastet said with a playful smile.

"I have no objections against children Bassie. I just think that her battle strategies are advanced and will help complete the common goal," Sekhmet said with her hands on her hips.

"Umm…I don't want to interrupt anything but…why am I here?" Chloe asked timidly.

"Oh yes! I apologize, sometimes my sister and I see the world….with different points of view. We invited you here to help you with the common goal: uniting all of the races. There are some things you need to remember:

Brian is not relevant in any way. He is not a part of the Order, nor is he on our side. Frankly, he is kind of creepy.

There are five people who will be very important in your life, besides your kids. Those people are Alek, Valentina, Jasmine, Paul and Amy.

Alek is your one true love. There will be other handsome Mai men who will want you, but Alek is your soul mate. We created you two to go together. Don't lose sight of this, because Alek is only human, and you won't get unlimited chances.

Many people will try to convince you that you are more like me, or more like Bassie over there, but the most important thing that you must remember is that you are equal in both of us. You are not only an amazing warrior, but also an amazing mother. Never doubt, child." With that, they smiled and faded away.

"Wait! Sometime, we are going to talk about defenses and ambush tactics!" Sekhmet shouted they faded. Chloe chuckled at the unlikely pair: vivacious Bastet and logical Sekhmet. Somehow, the whole bickering sister thing worked for them. Huh. After waiting for a while, she wondered why she wasn't back at Earth. As she started to panic, she saw a figure emerge from the jungle.

"Hello Chloe," the young man said as he slowly approached her. He was about the same age as the cat goddesses, and equally as beautiful. The man had messy dark brown hair and startling ice blue dog eyes. His clothing consists of a simple black tee shirt and dark-wash jeans. Simple black Vans were his shoe of choice. Even with his modern clothes, Chloe could tell that he was a god.

"Anubis," Chloe said with certainty.

"Yes, good. I believe we have some business to take care of. First, the Mai and the Jackals will be the second-to-last races to unite. Before the humans and after the Khem. As you probably know, Kai is the new leader of the Jackals. He considers you an ally, but not yet a friend. You two will be great friends in the future, and he will be Alek's best man at your wedding. Please remember that he is not his father. With that, I will return you."

"Thank you. It was great to meet you," Chloe said. Anubis smiled and then everything went black.

Chloe woke up with a gasp. She quickly looked around and saw her hospital room at Dr. Soryad's office. Alek was asleep in a blue chair in the corner. Three cribs were lining the wall near her bed. One woke up: little Nicolas. Chloe reached out and picked him up.

"Come here handsome! Are you hungry?" Chloe grabbed on of the many bottles on the nightstand and fed Nicolas the way that Dr. Soryad had shown her. After a few minutes, Nicolas cooed and laughed.

"You are great with him," Alek said, still sitting in the same position as when he was sleeping.

"You scared me!" Chloe replied while Nicolas clutched her pinkie finger. Alek stood up and sat down on Chloe's bed.

"Don't worry, you have nothing to be afraid of," Alek whispered. He leaned down and kissed her, and Chloe knew that this was the start of something great.


	12. 2nd AN

**A/N Hey ya'll. People have been saying that they want an epilogue. Because of this, the epilogue will be out today. Thank you so much for liking this story enough to want a sequel! Ya'll are amazing! :D**


	13. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

**APOV**

**15 years later**

"Dad."

"Hey. Daddy."

"YO DAD!"

Alek woke up to the sound of his kids screaming in his ears and Chloe dead asleep. He loved his kids, but really? What could they possibly need at 5 in the morning? They are teenagers, shouldn't they be waking up at noon, and only because they have alarm clocks? Alek sighed and prepared for what would come next.

"Who wants to go first?" Alek said with a sigh as he put his hand under his chin to prop himself up.

"ME! Okay, have you seen my bag? I JUST bought new eyeliner and it is in that bag! It is the first day of sophomore year, and I cannot live without that stuff!" Aria said as she cocked a hip. His daughter was gorgeous, and he wasn't just saying that because he was her dad. She had long, wavy blond hair that matched his exactly and light blue eyes like her mom. She had nicely tanned skin and a very clear complexion. Even with her natural beauty, Aria insists on buying loads of designer makeup and top brand clothes. She was the oldest by 10 minutes, and she would never let the others forget it.

"Sweetie, I'm sure that you will look fine without it. All of the boys will be falling all over you, and I don't think I'm too happy about this," Alek said with a smirk.

"Oh. My. God. You totally took it," Aria said while she grabbed his pillow. There it was, the little black bag filled with cosmetics. Alek smiled sheepishly and said, "Next."

"Okay. Um, dad? Well, I was looking for my summer reading list, you know, the first one? And, um, I was just wondering if you saw it? I need to give it to the senior English teacher by tomorrow. He, um, wants to use it as a demonstration," Shay said while looking at the floor and shuffling her feet. Shay had to be the smartest person since Einstein, seeing as she tested at his IQ level and was taking college classes as a sophomore. You would think that it would go to her head, but she had to be the meekest and most polite person that he had ever met. Her hair matched her sister's, but Shay had dark gray eyes.

"Did you check the kitchen table? Your mom signed it and set it there on top of your science textbook," Alek replied with a reassuring smile.

"Thanks Daddy!" Shay said while running out of the room.

"Can I speak now, or is there some more girl problems that we need to discuss?" Nicolas said sarcastically. Alek smirked and answered, "Shoot."

"Okay, thank you. I mean, you let SHAY go before me? Yesterday, when we went to the park, we kind of got into a fight. Some kids were hitting on Shay, Ars and I kind of snapped. Don't worry, they aren't dead! Just seriously freaked out. No claws, just fists," Nicolas said, a little scared of his dad's harsh punishments.

"Okay. NO FIGHTS! I know that you are super protective of your sisters, and I think that is a good quality, but fighting is not the answer. At least, not until you are on the Mai Guard. Did you win?" Alek said. With Nicolas's nod, Alek smiled and patted his son on the back. Nicky was a great kid, and would make an excellent protector. Sometimes, his short fuse got him into trouble, though. He had light blond hair and emerald green eyes. Once everyone was gone, Alek leaned over and kissed Chloe's cheek. Chloe let out a small moan and turned to face Alek.

"Morning, love," Alek said after kissing his wife.

"Good morning, hon. You took care of the kids, right? I got it yesterday. Can you drive them today?" Chloe asked.

"Anything for you, sweets," Alek said. He then kissed her eyelids and got up. Chloe got up too.

" I only asked if you could drive! I am not missing their first day of sophomore year!" she said with a playful punch to his arm. After they were both dressed, everyone loaded into the car. Aria was wearing dark blue one-shoulder top and dark-wash jeans ripped jeans. Silver gladiators and a silver messenger bag completed the look. Alek pursed his lips, and after a moments thought, he decided to not make her change. Shay's outfit was a lot more acceptable. She wore a dusty rose buttoned-up long sleeve shirt and light wash jeans. Comfortable white Nikes graced her feet, and a black pinstripe backpack was her bag of choice. Nicolas was wearing a green shirt that matched his eyes. Baggy black jeans and black Converse made it acceptable for school. No backpack for him though.

Once they arrived at school, all of the kids got out.

"Bye Mom. Bye Daddy."

"See you guys." 

"I have cheerleading practice after school, and Aunt Jazz said she could pick me up. Love ya."

Most kids leave each other at school, but the Petrovs walked in together: Nick on the left, Shay in the middle, and Aria on the right. At once, they all turned and smiled. Alek knew that they would be fine. After all, they were the kids of the Uniter and The Head of the Mai Guard. With all of the races united, their kids would grow up in a better world. With that, Alek gave Chloe a kiss and headed off for home, their home.


End file.
